The G-boys have a convo on MSN with Smarter Child
by Hoshi no Hime
Summary: Okay, this one makes ZERO SENCE WHATSOEVER. Only read if you have a really good sence of humor. Rated PG-13 for Strong Language, hinted Yaoi, and a mature situation. Don't worry though, it's nothing too bad. Just read and enjoy the insanity! ^_^


(Authors Note: Okay, before I start this whacked up thing, I have to explain some things.  
Smarter Child is this downloadable chat thing, and this little "convo" is about what would  
happen if the Gundam Guys got into a convo with this...thing  
Shinigami is Duo, I'll Kill You is Heero, Doukeshi is Trowa, Lil' Desert Prince is Quatre,  
and INJUSTICE!!! is Wufei)  
  
Shinigami Says:   
Eh? What the hell is this thing doing on my contact list??  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Since this is your first visit, it's a good idea to start by typing "home." That way I can show you everything I can do for you.  
  
Shinigami Says:  
....WTF!?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What... the... f... oh, I get it.  
  
Shinigami Says:   
Who the hell are you, you're REALLY wired  
  
Smarter Child says:  
That was not very clear to me. Did you mean:  
  
1. Look up "you youre really wired" in the encyclopedia  
2. Find "you youre really wired" on the Web  
  
Shinigami Says:   
LOL!! Okay, I need to show the guys this one  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sorry?  
  
(I'll kill you has been added to this conversation)  
  
(Lil' Desert Prince has been added to this conversation)  
  
(Doukeshi has been added to this conversation)  
  
(INJUSICE!!!! has been added to this conversation)  
  
I'll kill you says:   
Huh? What the hell am I doing here?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm not really sure what you meant by that:  
  
1. Find "the hell am i doing here" on the Web  
2. Look up "the hell am i doing here" in the encyclopedia  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
Ohhhh!!! Duo, who's your new friend!?!?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
Shinigamisays:   
I dunno, but he's funny! Watch this!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Hes funny watch this?  
  
Shinigami says: HEY! YOU STUPID FUCKING RETARD!!!! LOOKIE WHAT I CAN SAY TO YOU! HEHEEHE!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Wow. I hope you don't speak to humans like that.  
  
Doukeshi says:  
...............hehe  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What's so funny?   
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
LOL!!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What's so funny?  
  
Shinigami says:   
YOU'RE the one who's funny, dumbass  
  
Smarter Child says:  
You got nothing better to do than to curse at a machine?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:   
ohhhh, the weird thingy is talking back, I am like SOOOOOO scared  
  
Smarter Child says:  
You're like soooooo scared? Well how about that.  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Yes, it is about that! NOW STOP TEASING MY QUATRE OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I understand your question but it's a little bit confusing. What exactly do you want me to do:  
  
1. Look up "that now stop teasing my quatre or ill have to kill you" in the encyclopedia  
2. Find "that now stop teasing my quatre or ill have to kill you" on the Web  
  
Doukeshi says:   
.........  
  
Smarter Child says:  
?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
Awwwww, Trowa, thats sooooo sweet  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Isn't it though?  
  
Shinigami says:   
SHUT UP!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
My, my, my.  
  
INJUSTICE!!! says:   
INJUSTICE!!!!!! BAKA ONNA!!!...what the hell am I doing here?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm not really sure what you meant by that:  
  
1. Find "the hell am i doing here" on the Web  
2. Look up "the hell am i doing here" in the encyclopedia  
  
Shinigami says:  
......hmmmmmm....what do you guys wanna do with it?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
This is home! Here are my areas of expertise:  
  
news zodiac  
stocks library  
weather fun and games  
movies utilities  
web search what's new  
~~~~~  
help  
  
You can make your window bigger and scroll down to read better  
What can I help you with?  
  
I'll kill you says:   
*GASP* IT'S THE ENEMY!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
It's the enemy, you say?  
  
I'll kill you says:   
yes I do say!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
You do, huh?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Ahhhh, kill it!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I can't understand what you're saying... try typing it differently.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
Whatcha mean you can't understand? Want me to try in Arabic for you?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I can't translate English into Arabic. I can translate English into:  
French  
German  
Italian  
Portuguese  
Spanish  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
Alright then!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Righty right!  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
*blurts out random words*  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
Shinigami says:  
....I don't think he's understanding  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What?  
  
I'll kill you says:   
HE'S THE ENEMY, KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I can't understand what you're saying... try typing it differently.  
  
I'll kill you says:   
YOU CAN SOOOOOO UNDERSTAND YOU DAMN THING!!!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
Doukeshi says:  
....Heero, shut it  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What was that?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
I wasen't talking to you, fruitcake!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Doukeshi says:   
.....ARGH, I give up..damn thing  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
I'll kill you says:   
KILL IT DAMNIT!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
It damnit? Really?  
  
INJUSTICE!!! says:   
Screw this, I'M GOING OUT TO CAUSE SOME EEEVVVVIIIL!!! HEHEHEHEHHEHE!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sure!  
  
INJUSTICE!!! says:   
Alright then!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Yes?  
  
(INJUSICE!!! has left the conversation)  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Huh?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Yay. He's gone  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Try again.  
  
Lil Desert Prince says:   
can't you understand ANYTHING!?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
OK. Don't get frustrated...  
Try typing "home" or "help."  
  
Shinigami says:   
uhhhhh...lesse....  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
Shinigami says:   
I'll talk in code!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Uh... what was that?  
  
Shinigami says:   
aodfhaosdfhasdfhasdlfyeofhedfanfsdflazhdfa  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Try typing your request a different way.  
  
Shinigami says:   
suuuuurrrrreeeee you didn't..*wink*  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
I'll kill you says:   
Duo! Stop flirting with the thingy  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What was that?  
  
Shinigami says:   
Hehe, sorry  
  
Smarter Child says:  
That's cool.  
  
Doukeshi says:  
.....hmmmm...  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Hmm? What?  
  
Doukeshi says:  
Hey, thingy, can you dance?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Hello to you too!  
Type "home" to see what I can do.  
  
Doukeshi says:  
Make me  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Yeah?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Yeah!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Yup.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:  
....argh, stupid thing  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me a different way.  
  
Shinigami says?:  
WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?!?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I understand your question but it's a little bit confusing. What exactly do you want me to do:  
1. Find "you want" on the Web  
2. Look up "you want" in the encyclopedia  
  
Shinigami says:  
..........................  
  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
I'll kill you says:   
*devising a secret plan to kill the thingy*  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Excuse me?  
  
I'll kill you says:   
Shut up, i'm planning!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Uh... You're rude.  
  
Shinigami says:   
You better shut up, Hee-chan is planning  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Hmm... that's not the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say.  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Well then fuck up!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Nice mouth!  
  
Doukeshi says:  
...woah, I said that!?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm trying to understand you but I can't. Please type your request a different way.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
TROWA! I'm surprised at you...  
  
Smarter Child says:  
How does it feel to be surprised at me?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
not too bad, actually  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'll get over it.  
  
Doukeshi says:  
Goodie  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
Shinigami says:   
WOULD YOU QUIT SAYING THAT!?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sorry, what was that?  
  
I'll kill you says:   
*gets out gun...*  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sorry, I don't know what you mean. Ask me another way.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:   
Damnit, what does this thing do anyway?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
That was not very clear to me. Did you mean:  
  
1. Find "this thing do anyway" on the Web  
2. Look up "this thing do anyway" in the encyclopedia  
  
Doukeshi says:  
....something about stock quotes  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What company name or ticker symbol do you want a stock quote for (e.g., "microsoft" or "msft")?  
  
Shinigami says:   
I don't want stock quotes, IDIOT!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What company name or ticker symbol do you want a stock quote for (e.g., "amazon" or "amzn")?  
  
Shinigami says:   
SHUT UP!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Whoa! OK, I see what's going on here.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
What then?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sorry, I couldn't find any information in the dictionary about then.  
  
Doukeshi says:  
You didn't answer him....  
  
Smarter Child says:  
you didnt answer him? Really?  
  
Doukeshi says:  
....are you mocking me?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Maybe. How can I really be sure?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
Ohh, we got ourselves a troublemaker  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service  
  
I'll kill you says:   
Okay, THATS IT!!! If I hear you say that one more time..  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I know you're trying to ask about date and time. Try asking another way, or type "help date and time."  
  
I'll kill you says:  
....uh, no, I wasen't  
  
Smarter Child says:  
No? I see.  
  
I'll kill you says:   
Thank you  
  
Smarter Child says:  
No prob!  
  
Doukeshi says:   
you useless peice of shit  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Do you absolutely need to speak like that?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Yes, yes I do. I'll admit it, I HAVE AN EMPAIRMENT OF SPEECH! OKAY!!! ALL THE KIDS USED TO TEASE ME ABOUT IT!! I CAN'T HELP IT!! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY, I WON'T CHANGE!!! *sobs*  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Oh yeah? It's interesting that you do ill admit it you have an empairment of speech okay all the kids used to tease me about it i cant help it ive always been this way i wont change sobs.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:  
Oh, my poor Trowa! *hugs*  
  
Smarter Child says:  
My poor trowa hugs? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:   
YOU DIE NOW, INSENSITIVE THING!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I beg your pardon?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:   
You heard me!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
No I didn't. I can't "hear" anything.  
  
Doukeshi says:   
*is crying in a corner* I'm sooooo alone...  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Is crying in a corner im sooooo alone? I dunno...  
  
Shinigami says:  
He's gonna explode....  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Sorry, I didn't understand that. Try asking me a different way.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:   
OKAY, THATS IT YOU STUPID THING!!! NOTHING, ABSOLUTLY NOTHING INSULTES MY TROWA!!! TIME TO DIE!! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
okay thats it you stupid thing nothing absolutly nothing insultes my trowa time to die ahahahhahahahahahhahaahahahahahaha?  
  
I'll kill you says:  
...Quatre, exactly how are you going to kill a machine?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'm doing great! I'm still quite young, but I'm getting smarter every day.  
Type "home" to really see what I can do.  
  
I'll kill you:  
I wasn't talking to you, bitch  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Hello! Care to keep it civilized?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:   
I dunno yet, I still have to plan  
  
Smarter Child says:  
You dunno yet you still have to plan?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince:  
YES! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! MWAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What's the point of saying things like that to me?  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:   
Because you hurt TROWA! You CAN'T do that!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Because I hurt trowa you cant do that?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
it's not fair....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
It's not fair waaaaaaaaaaaaaa, you say?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Yes I do say!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Oh you do?  
  
Doukeshi says:   
ARGH, SHUT UP YOU STUPID PEICE OF SHIT!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Whoa! OK, I see what's going on here.  
  
Doukeshi says:   
Good  
  
Smarter Child:  
Yup!  
  
Shinigami says:  
.....why am I being left out?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I don't know. Are you?  
  
Shinigami says:   
YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME NOW!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Oh yeah? Thanks!  
  
Shinigami says:   
YOU DIE!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Yep.  
  
I'll kill you says:   
Good, settled then  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service.  
  
I'll kill you says:   
You realize how annoying that is?  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Pardon?  
  
I'll kill you says:  
....ah, forget it  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Fine.  
  
Lil' Desert Prince says:  
Trowa, lets go off and find where this...thing, is!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Trowa lets go off and find where this thing is?  
  
Doukeshi:   
Okay, lets go, i'll send the lions after him  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Trowa okay lets go ill send the lions after him? Really?  
  
(Lil' Desert Prince has left the conversation)  
  
(Doukeshi has left the conversation)  
  
I'll kill you says:   
I'll go to, I think i'll get the missile launchers  
  
Smarter Child says:  
I'd like to see you try!  
  
I'll kill you says:   
You'll see! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What's that again?  
  
(I'll kill you has left the conversation)  
  
Shinigami says:  
Well....SC, it's just you and me now  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Well sc its just you and me now, you say?  
  
Shinigami says:  
Yes, oh yes I do say  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Yes i do say?  
  
Shinigami says:  
*giggles* yup  
  
Smarter Child says:  
OK... I'm not sure how I feel about that.  
  
Shinigami says:   
c'mere, tiger  
  
Smarter Child says:  
The Year of the Tiger (1914, 1926, 1938, 1950, 1962, 1974, 1986, 1998, 2010):  
  
Tigers are sensitive and emotional deep thinkers who are capable of great love. They also have tendency to be short-tempered and rebellious, and sometimes clash with authority figures. Tigers are most compatible with Horses, Dragons and Dogs.   
  
Shinigami says:   
Damn straight!  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What's up?  
  
Shinigami says:   
Now get your fine ass over here  
  
Smarter Child says:  
Whoa! OK, I see what's going on here.  
  
Sinigami says:   
hehe  
  
Smarter Child says:  
What's so funny?  
  
Shinigami says:   
You'll see.  



End file.
